A Primeira vez
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: A primeira vez é sempre difícil, é difícil para todo mundo. Mas logo você se acostuma, já na segunda vez acaba não sentindo mais nada. [Aiolia e Marin]


**Nota:** Universo alternativo. Short-fic romântica, espero não ter exagerado no açúcar. rs  
**Disclaimers, capas e afins:** Vide profile.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**A primeira vez**

Lá estava ela, não tinha volta. Era sua primeira vez, e o nervosismo estava estampado em sua face. Estava com medo, não negava. Sentia-se um pouco desamparada, pois não recebeu sequer uma instrução de como proceder com a experiência que viria a encarar, mas era agora ou nunca.

Com a passagem segura em uma das mãos e uma mala sendo puxada por outra, a jovem japonesa cruzou o saguão do Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio em direção ao balcão de informações.

– Por favor – perguntou à atendente. – Onde fica o _check-in_?

– Qual a companhia, por favor? – a atendente perguntou, pedindo a passagem para verificação. – Ah, sim. A senhorita tem que seguir até o fim daquele corredor e dobrar a direita, então segue até o final. Não tem como errar.

– Obrigada.

Ela estava praticamente correndo. Depois de dobrar à direita, como a atendente lhe informara, ela passou a se orientar pela imensa placa que indicava que o _check-in_ era logo adiante. Esperando não ter que pegar fila, a jovem tentava conferir seus documentos mesmo com uma mão apenas, sem olhar para onde ia. Conseqüentemente, ela trombou em alguém, fazendo com que alguns objetos da sua bolsa caíssem no chão.

– Não! Ah, droga... – ela se exasperou ao ver a carteira, pente, batom e agenda no chão, entre outros itens pessoais.

Abaixou-se rapidamente para recolher tudo, sem perceber que mais alguém fazia o mesmo.

– Aqui, isso deve ser seu também – ela ouviu uma voz grave e com sotaque carregado e quando levantou os olhos, viu um homem de traços europeus lhe estendendo sua agenda. – Sinto muito, a culpa foi minha.

Ela corou, e não foi apenas pela aparência charmosa daquele rapaz. O problema era que estava tão preocupada em recuperar suas coisas e despachar logo sua bagagem, que ela não percebeu a presença dele ali. Em resumo, se sentia culpada.

Pegou a agenda de modo mais brusco do que queria, agradeceu com um aceno e juntou todos os objetos espalhados de uma vez, colocando dentro da bolsa de qualquer jeito, saindo correndo logo em seguida.

Não soube se o estrangeiro ficou com raiva, pois seu constrangimento a impediu de olhar para trás. Logo o episódio foi esquecido, quando encontrou o local para o _check-in_. Teve sorte, não ficou na fila por mais de cinco minutos. Após despachar a mala, se dirigiu à sala de embarque, tendo o cuidado de perguntar ao atendente onde era antes que se pudesse se perder.

Não tinha escapatória.

Sua primeira viagem de avião. Estava ansiosa, embora a melhor palavra para enquadrar em sua descrição era nervosa. Porém, quando seu irmão a convidou para passar as férias em Atenas, onde ele fazia um intercâmbio, foi impossível recusar. Sempre foi fascinada pela cultura grega, não deixaria essa oportunidade escapar.

O único problema era o medo de voar. Nunca precisou sair de Tóquio antes e tinha pavor de aviões. Ou de altura, para ela não havia a menor diferença.

– Atenção passageiros da... – ela ouviu um atendente da companhia aérea chamar pelo microfone. – Vôo 2359 saindo de Tóquio com destino a Atenas: iniciaremos os procedimentos de embarque dentro de instantes no portão dois.

Respirou fundo, era hora de enfrentar seu medo de uma vez por todas.

Foi uma das últimas a embarcar, o preparo psicológico para enfrentar a situação demorou além do esperado. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao entrar na aeronave e procurou seu assento. Pediu assento do corredor, tinha que enfrentar seus medos, mas um de cada vez.

Conferiu o bilhete: Fileira 10, assento C. Colocou sua bolsa no bagageiro acima da poltrona e só então se deu conta de quem estava ocupando o assento da janela: o mesmo estrangeiro com quem trombara.

Ele a observava com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa. Então, aquela jovem oriental, curiosamente ruiva e totalmente desengonçada, iria viajar em sua companhia. Ela, por sua vez, estava em choque. Aquele homem – que agora tinha certeza de ser grego – com quem fora tão mal educada, a acompanharia. Sentiu as faces incendiarem e teve consciência de que sua face se tornara rubra, mas por algum motivo, seja constrangimento ou fascínio, ela encontrava dificuldade em desviar o olhar dele.

– Mocinha, pode me dar licença? – um senhor de meia idade perguntou, logo atrás dela.

Só então se deu conta de estar bloqueando o caminho do corredor. Sentou-se, quase despencando na poltrona, de cabeça baixa, tentando desesperadamente encaixar o cinto de segurança corretamente, sem muito sucesso.

– É a primeira vez que viaja de avião? – perguntou o estrangeiro.

Ela assentiu ainda envergonhada. Estava agindo como uma criança medrosa em seus plenos 20 anos, talvez pelo nervosismo provocado pela viagem ou pela mera presença daquele jovem rapaz, aparentemente mais velho que ela alguns anos, cabelos castanhos muito claros e olhos negros. Tinha esperança de que o passageiro da poltrona do meio logo chegasse para assim fazer aquela tensão entre eles diminuir.

– Meu nome é Aiolia, qual é o seu? – o rapaz perguntou gentil.

Isso definitivamente não aliviava a situação.

– Marin – ela respondeu, sua voz não mais que um mero sussurro. Ele percebeu seu nervosismo e sorriu, tentando passar confiança.

– A primeira vez é sempre difícil, é difícil para todo mundo. Mas logo você se acostuma, já na segunda vez acaba não sentindo mais nada.

Aiolia pareceu não perceber o duplo sentido do que acabara de falar, ou se percebeu, fez de propósito, mas falou tão naturalmente que ela duvidou que fosse com má intenção. Marin conseguiu sorrir, divertida, apesar do nervosismo ainda presente.

– Boa tarde e sejam todos bem-vindos, senhores passageiros – ouviu a comissária de bordo falar e o avião a ganhar movimento. – Este é o vôo 2359 com destino a Atenas. Agradecemos por escolher a...

– Mas... – Marin fitava confusa a comissária de bordo e o assento vazio entre ela e Aiolia. – Ainda há lugares vagos...

– Nem sempre os vôos enchem – disse Aiolia. – Sinceramente, ainda bem. Não gosto de aviões superlotados, é um pouco incômodo.

A comissária de bordo ainda falava, mas era outra pessoa que estava diante dos passageiros, provavelmente para dar todas aquelas instruções que ela já viu em filme, mas nunca decorou.

– A partir desse momento o uso de telefones celulares e aparelhos eletrônicos que emitem energia magnética são proibidos e devem permanecer desligados por todo o vôo. A aeronave é equipada com oito saídas de emergência, assim localizadas: – enquanto uma comissária falava, a outra gestos indicando os locais. – Duas na parte dianteira, quatro sobre a asa e duas na parte traseira. Em caso de despressurização...

Marin ouvia atentamente as instruções, já Aiolia parecia entediado. A comissária de bordo repetiu as instruções, agora em inglês. De repente, o avião parou.

– Por que paramos? – Marin perguntou agora sua voz voltando ao tom normal.

– O piloto está esperando permissão para decolar – Aiolia respondeu gentilmente. Marin ficou ainda mais pálida do que já estava e engoliu em seco, ele tentou animá-la. – Escuta, é normal estar nervosa na primeira viagem. Quando viajei pela primeira vez, minha mãe segurou a minha mão até o avião levantar vôo. Mesmo assim, me deu um frio na barriga muito grande, mas ela me ajudou a não ter tanto medo assim.

Marin o observava em silêncio. As palavras dele não ajudaram muito, não tinha seus pais ali, nem mesmo seu irmão, para passar segurança a ela.

– Sua mãe deve ter feito tudo parecer muito simples – disse, e novamente sua voz era baixa.

O avião recomeçou a andar, agora em alta velocidade. Ela segurava os braços da poltrona firmemente, até que sentiu uma mão forte envolver a sua. Aiolia passou de sua poltrona na janela para a poltrona vazia do centro e sorria, ainda gentil – e porque não dizer, galanteador.

– Respire fundo – disse ele. – Respire e inspire devagar, várias vezes, até o avião levantar vôo. Se preferir, pode fechar os olhos, apenas confie em mim.

Ela recostou a cabeça na poltrona e começou a respirar como ele sugeriu. Porém não fechou os olhos, o sorriso confiante de Aiolia a fez se sentir bem, e só desviou o olhar quando sentiu o solavanco do avião ao decolar. Aiolia aumentou a pressão na mão de Marin, tentando ainda passar confiança. Demorou alguns minutos até o avião se estabilizar e Marin sorriu tranqüila.

– Obrigada – disse ela – Eu... Estou tão envergonhada, você deve pensar que sou uma medrosa bobona...

– Pelo contrário – ele respondeu e ela percebeu que Aiolia ainda mantinha sua mão segura. – Para seu primeiro vôo, você se saiu muito bem.

– Ahn... Sinto muito pelo esbarrão no aeroporto, eu estava realmente muito nervosa – Marin ficou sem graça, achou-se na obrigação de se desculpar.

– Ah, aquilo? – Aiolia riu. – Não se preocupe, a culpa foi minha. Eu vi você no caminho, podia ter desviado, mas não deu tempo. Acho que não tenho muita noção de direção. Ainda bem que meu irmão me dá carona quando preciso usar o carro.

Marin riu. Aiolia a encarou divertido.

– Finalmente você riu. Tem um sorriso muito bonito, Marin.

Ela sentiu a face esquentar de novo, mas não deixou de sorrir.

– Estou voltando para casa depois de fechar um negócio para o meu pai – Aiolia mudou de assunto, para não deixá-la muito constrangida.

– Vou passar as férias com meu irmão, ele está estudando História e ganhou uma bolsa de estudos em Atenas. Então me convidou para conhecer a cidade.

– Se precisar de um guia mais experiente, pode falar comigo.

Marin corou de novo, mas se sentiu menos acanhada em relação a Aiolia. Ele conseguia deixá-la à vontade com a conversa. Mantinham as mãos dadas a maior parte do percurso, principalmente quando havia alguma turbulência.

– Não se preocupe com isso – disse ele. – Acontece às vezes, mas o tempo está favorável.

Aiolia indicou a janela e Marin olhou para fora pela primeira vez. Estavam acima das nuvens e o sol ainda estava alto.

– E quando chove? – ela perguntou – Espero nunca voar num tempo chuvoso. "Não terei a sorte de que ele segure minha mão para me acalmar de novo", ela completou em pensamento.

– Como ficamos acima das nuvens a maior parte do tempo, não há tanto problema com turbulência. Mas sei o que quer dizer, também não gosto de voar em tempo ruim. Em todo o caso, voar ainda é o meio mais seguro de transporte.

– Acho que passaria mal se estivesse voando num tempo chuvoso. E se desse uma pane e o avião tivesse que fazer aquelas aterrissagens de emergência?

Aiolia sorriu consolador, sem responder. Afinal, acidentes são imprevisíveis e podem acontecer.

– Senhoras e senhores, dentro de instantes pousaremos no Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas – a comissária de bordo voltou a se pronunciar. – Pedimos a todos que permaneçam sentados com a poltrona na posição vertical e os cintos afivelados.

Os dois pareciam desapontados com o aviso. Passaram horas agradáveis conversando, se conhecendo, sem qualquer constrangimento por parte de ambos de continuarem de mãos dadas.

– A aterrissagem é melhor do que a decolagem – disse Aiolia, encantado por Marin desde que a conheceu. Ela assentiu, sorrindo mais confiante, nem parecia aquela garota amedrontada embarcando em sua primeira viagem.

De fato, a aterrissagem foi mesmo melhor, o solavanco não foi tão forte e o avião diminuía a velocidade gradativamente.

– Senhoras e senhores, bem-vindos a Atenas – a comissária de bordo voltou a se pronunciar pela última vez. – Permaneçam sentados e com os cintos afivelados até a parada total da aeronave. Esperamos que sua viagem tenha sido agradável e que em breve possamos vê-los em breve em outra viagem. Desejamos a todos uma boa tarde.

Eles não se levantaram de imediato quando a aeronave parou. Continuaram em silêncio, de mãos dadas ainda, sem pressa. Ao perceberem que eram os últimos a sair e não tinham mais como evitar, se levantaram.

– Nossa vez – disse Aiolia, dando um beijo na mão de Marin antes de soltá-la.

Desembarcaram. Marin pensou se deveria se despedir dele logo ali, mas Aiolia a seguia de perto. Ao chegarem no corredor para a sala de desembarque, ele segurou a mão dela novamente.

– Posso te acompanhar até o portão?

Ela concordou, sorrindo. Seguiram pelo corredor e desceram uma escada rolante que dava para a sala de desembarque, onde havia pelo menos quatro esteiras dispostas, com várias malas que já circulavam.

Marin logo localizou a dela, mas deixou passar uma vez, o peso dificultou a retirada. Aiolia, que por sua vez já retirara sua própria bagagem, ajudou Marin na segunda tentativa.

Malas retiradas, era hora da despedida. Parados um de frente para o outro, Marin estava nervosa, queria escolher as palavras certas para dizer a ele sem parecer uma tola. Aiolia sorria, era incrível como ele conseguia sorrir em quase todos os momentos, passando confiança, tranqüilidade e mesmo carinho.

– Aiolia, você foi muito gentil em me ajudar e acho que se não fosse por você, eu não teria agüentado metade do vôo. Nem sei como lhe agradecer... Ou talvez...

Enquanto ela falava, Aiolia foi se aproximando devagar. Acariciou o rosto de Marin, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo, e os lábios se colaram naturalmente, como se tivessem sido feitos exclusivamente para aquele momento. Logo, ele já a envolvia em seus braços e Marin o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

Não se incomodaram com os comentários ou olhares das pessoas. Continuaram ali, curtindo aquele beijo. Era o que importava para os dois, nada mais.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Aiolia ainda a mantinha em seus braços quando perguntou:

– Quanto tempo mesmo você vai ficar em Atenas?

Trocaram telefone. Assim que passaram pelo portão de desembarque, tiveram que se separar, pois o irmão de Aiolia já o esperava. Ele acenou e Marin ainda o observava se distanciar, até que alguém tocou em seu ombro.

– Marin! – era Thouma, seu irmão. – Você demorou para sair, já estava ficando preocupado. Demoraram tanto assim para liberar sua bagagem?

Ela sorriu em resposta e abraçou o irmão. Já estavam colocando a bagagem no táxi, quando seu celular tocou.

As férias em Atenas prometiam...

**Fim.**

* * *

**Notas finais: **Quero agradecer a Nikari, que betou a fic sem conhecer as personagens e o universo de Saint Seya e à Lisa, que leu e me incentivou a postar. rs  
Espero que não tenha descaracterizado muito as personagens, opinem nas reviews, please.  
Obrigada e até breve! 


End file.
